


"Art": RoadRat

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Bocetos simples que he hecho durante mis horas libres en mi sketchbook, por ahora no tendrá nada de +18.Pero tengan por seguro que si, voy a dibujar a "Bottom! Junkrat" muy pronto.  (◕‿-)-------------------------------Simple sketches that I have done during my free hours in my sketchbook, for now it will not have anything of +18.But rest assured that yes, I'm going to draw "Bottom! Junkrat" very soon.  (◕‿-)(Sorry for my bad english TT_TT)--------------------------------Overwatch Nickname: CROYD14 :v





	1. Hora de Dormir / Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch Nickname: CROYD14

\--Translation--

Note 1: ---> Mako thinking how cute Jamison looks before going to sleep.

\--In the Mako's Thought--  
Junkrat: Rodieee~ I'm sleepyyy~ 

Note 2:---> Jamie ready to go to sleep.-


	2. Dándole a Junkrat un baño / Giving Junkrat a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat siempre esta sucio y odia tomar baños, menos cuando hace mucho calor :v
> 
> \----------------------  
> Junkrat is always dirty and he hates taking baths, except when it's very hot :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie esta enojadito porque Mako le esta dando un baño :p
> 
> \----------------------  
> Jamie is angry because Mako is giving him a bath :p

\--Approved by Hog--


	3. No toquen a Jamie / Don't touch Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién vi un vídeo de "La montaña" haciéndole de Taxi y me imagine a Mako haciendo eso con Jamison, así que me puse a bocetar esto por mera diversión. ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )
> 
> \--------------------------  
> I just saw a video of "The Mountain" doing Taxi and I imagine Mako doing that with Jamison, so I started sketching this for fun. ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )

\--Translation--

Mako: Who dares to touch Jamie will not live to tell. >:l

Jamison: >:D

\--On the wall it is written: Hanzo is a whore!!, atte: McCree.--


	4. Animales / Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literalmente como rata y cerdo -🐭 & 🐷-  
> Junkrat es tan inocente que cree que las velitas son dinamita :v
> 
> \---------------------------  
> Literally like rat and hog -🐭 & 🐷-  
> Junkrat is so innocent that he thinks the candles are dynamite :v

\--Translation--

Junkrat: Look Hoggy, I found dynamite!!! >:D

Roadhog: Rat...They are only small candles... ¬_¬

Junkrat: Whaat?!! D:<

-Note: --> small Christmas candles-


	5. Cricket Junkrat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boceto rápido que hice en la oficina, espero les guste. ╭(´◕ ▽ ◕`)╮
> 
> \-----------------  
> Quick sketch I did in the office, I hope you like it. ╭(´◕ ▽ ◕`)╮


	6. Beachrat Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice un dibujito simple de Junkrat con su skin de playa pero sin los lentes de sol :v
> 
> Espero les guste n.n  
> \-------------------------------  
> I made a simple drawing of Junkrat with his beach skin but without the sunglasses :v
> 
> I hope you like it n.n


	7. Internal Demon -RoadRat AU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este dibujo lo hice ya hace tiempo pero no me animaba a publicarlo, pero aquí esta, espero poder hacer un mini cómic sobre esto algún día (Usaría esta imagen como portada :3)
> 
> Espero les guste n.n
> 
> \-----------------------------------------  
> I did this drawing a long time ago but I was not encouraged to publish it, but here it is, I hope to make a mini comic about this one day (I would use this image as cover: 3)
> 
> I hope you like it n.n


	8. Ready to Play!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo este pequeño sketch que hice hoy por la mañana ya que no trabaje :p
> 
> Espero les guste n.n
> 
> \-------------------------  
> I leave this little sketch I did this morning, today I didn't work :p
> 
> I hope you like it n.n


	9. Color Beachrat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tome uno de mis sketches y lo pase a digital!!! es mi segundo dibujo en digital que he hecho en mi vida :,l
> 
> Espero les guste!! n.n  
> \-----------------------------------  
> I take one of my sketches and pass it to digital !!! It's my second digital drawing I've done in my life!!!! :,D
> 
> I hope you like it!! n.n


End file.
